Good Boy, Bad Girl
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE)Clark Kent has always felt strong about Lana. But when Lana starts threatening Clark and his friends and family, how can he handle her and her new powers. How can he save her? Some Clana. Please read and review.
1. The Call

I don't own any of the actual Smallville characters.  
  
Now here it is...  
  
Good Boy, Bad Girl  
  
Winter was ending, but the cold did not plan on leaving Smallville, Kansas anytime soon.  
The nighttime sky greeted the horizons, countless stars illuminating the Kansas sky.  
Clark Kent rested in the barn, on his loft. It was his special place. The place where he had come almost every night since it had become his other room. The telescope he was so fond of stood right in front of the opening in the loft. It gave way to beautiful views of sunsets and starry nights. Clark had just finished staring into the night sky through his telescope like he did so often. It made him wonder a lot, but Clark learned a great deal more about his past in the last six months than he had for the past fourteen years. He had changed very much, and so had his relationships.  
Clark walked down the steps of the loft while slipping on his jacket over his T-shirt. He stepped off the stairs and started toward the barn entrance when his cell phone rang. Clark pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it opened, turning it on.  
"Hello?"  
"Clark, help, accident, Talon!" The voice on the other end yelled. Clark recognized Lana's voice easily.  
"Hang on Lana, I'm on my way!" Clark shut off his cell phone, and slipped it back in his pocket. A second later, he was gone.  
  
A/U: Really short, sorry. Next one will be longer. Read & review. 


	2. The Talon Battle

For any Clana lovers, there will be some in a later chapter. This chapter isn't really long, but please read it and review. Also, if anyone wants to see some Clex, go ahead and send in.

Clark wasted no time reaching the Talon. Of course, Lana would probably have doubts about him getting there so fast, but saving her was more important than little necessities.A few of the townspeople had gathered in front of the Talon, some of them talking frantically, others dialing their cell phones. The front doors were slightly ajar, and the glass had been shattered. Clark could barely see inside, as static electricity was exploding inside. The bright flashes did not stop him as he zoomed in on Lana.He used his X-ray vision, and was relieved that she did not have any broken bones. She was barely conscious though.Moving quickly was the key, as the sparks kept landing too close to Lana for Clark's comfort.Suddenly a huge spark exploded, sending a few electrical flares toward the front. Most of the people screamed and turned away or covered their eyes. Clark was inside without them seeing him walk through an electrical battlefield.One of the spark flares had caught onto the sleeve of Clark's jacket, and it started to spread. Clark finally noticed, so focused on Lana. He didn't care though. It wasn't like he was actually going to get burned.The inside of the Talon was thrashed. Most of the tables and chairs had been burned or smashed, and the kitchen area was a mess. Sparks kept shooting off from electrical appliances of circuit cords that had been destroyed.Another spark touched onto the back of Clark's jacket, while another one, much smaller, singed Lana's hair. She didn't scream or move, being barely lucid. The flame on Clark's sleeve had already started burning through the sleeve of his T-shirt underneath.As Clark got next to Lana, he took off his jacket, and tossed it to the side, making sure none of the flames came close to Lana. His blue T- shirt had been singed badly. His sleeve had burned off, leaving his muscular arm covered in soot, but it didn't hurt at all. The flame that had landed on his back had burned more quickly. There was a large whole in the back of his T-shirt, leaving most of his back bare and covered in soot.Clark knelt down, trying to cover Lana from as much of the shooting sparks as he could.  
"Lana, Lana stay with me. Keep awake Lana." Clark kept his voice soothing, while stroking her hair. Lana's eyelids were almost closed, but she was still conscious.  
"Clark, theater, hurry." Then she fell into an unconscious state, her head tilting to one side, and her eyelids fully closing.  
"Lana", Clark stated quietly. He looked behind him and vetoed the idea of taking Lana through the entrance. The dancing sparks had become more frequent. Clark didn't think he could get through their with keeping Lana unharmed.Clark picked up Lana and cradled her in his arms._ The movie theater, in the back, why had she said that?! _Clark decided to go to the back, as most of the damage was in the front.He made it to the theater doors. There weren't any sparks near, which made Clark feel a little more comfortable. Slowly, the young alien kicked open the doors.It was dark and quiet. But then an old black and white movie started to play on the screen. Clark set Lana down in one of the chairs. She made a noise, and stirred, awakening.  
"Lana, how are you feeling?" The just awakened girl stared at Clark with confusion.  
"Clark?"  
"Lana, what is it?" Clark stared a Lana and put his hand on her hand. "Lana, you said something about the theater, before you blacked out. What did you mean?"  
"Clark, there's someone else in here. It's the one who caused the explosion they ran in here." Clark's anger rose.  
"Who was it Lana?!"  
"Clark, I don't think we should be in here. It's too dangerous."  
"Okay Lana. Just let me check around. If there is someone in here, then we need to find them." Lana nodded, but stayed in her seat.Clark walked down the main aisle of the theater, looking up, down, and side-to-side. He used his X-ray vision and looked past the screen._ Nothing_. He looked up into the catwalks toward the high ceiling.And there was a skeleton. Someone was up top.  
"Lana, wait here while I---"  
"Clark!!!!"A huge explosion sent the super teen into the air. Clark smashed into the wall by the entrance, crushing some of it.  
"Clark!!" Lana was sprinting at him. But something was dropping from the catwalks toward the two of them. Something glowing, bright yellow, and the size of a baseball. Clark saw it. It was coming right for him, and Lana was coming right to him.  
"Lana!! Stop!!" Sure enough, Lana halted, but Clark was already taking off at normal speed, picking up Lana, and making an astounding dive through the air. The baseball-size glowing thing exploded, sending a shockwave current of force into Clark and Lana, sending them farther through the air. Clark received the blunt of the blow, having Lana in front of in front of him, but then he spun her around, as he tore through the screen. Making sure to be the one to crash into almost everything beyond the movie screen, Clark covered up Lana. They slide along the ground and halted, having smashed through some equipment. But Clark had made sure that he was the one smashing into the equipment, not Lana, because he was the one with the super strong resistance.The two got up quickly, Lana quickly spinning around.  
"Clark, can feel anything broken?"  
"No Lana. But you need to stay away from those exploding things. I'll try to find who was throwing those."  
"Clark! Are you sure you're okay? You just smashed through all this stuff."  
"As long as you're okay Lana, I'm fine."  
Clark jogged toward the stairs to the catwalk, and ascended toward the top.Lana watched Clark run up the stairs, slowly shaking her head.  
_ I don't know how you do the things you do Clark Kent, but I'm not going to let you go alone._ Lana quickly trailed after Clark and up the stairs, but at a slower pace. She didn't want Clark to see her come up and the tell her to stay back on the floor.Lana pushed through a curtain, and ducked down. Farther out on the catwalk, Clark was moving toward someone. The guy who blew up the Talon.The stranger had short, spiky brown hair, and was built like Clark and almost as tall. He had a tan like Clark's, and wore a black tank top with a dark blue jacket over, as well as jeans and sneakers.Clark looked down for a few seconds, and started to wobble.  
_ Oh no, if he looses his balance...,_ Lana thought worriedly. There were railing along the side of the catwalks, and the width of space was about five feet.The stranger started to speak.  
"Clark Kent, ain't it? The farm boy, right? You got the hots for that Talon manager girl, Lana Lang. I know you do. She's a stuck up loser, and you, the quiet farm boy, probably has to get his mommy and daddy to help him with the little farm chores. Ha!"Clark shoved the guy with one hand, shoving him onto his back. Then he grabbed onto the front of his black tank top, and yanked him up so hard, that his tank top made a ripping sound.  
"If you know what's good for you, then you'll shut you're mouth!" Clark flung the guy so hard that the front of his tank top ripped, and he sailed into the railing. The stranger groaned and got up.  
"That was my favorite shirt, Kent. You're gonna get it asshole!" The guy pointed at his tank top, which part of the front had been ripped off, and then he pointed at Clark. With his other hand, the stranger curled it up, and then opened it, revealing to Clark a baseball-sized glowing ball of bright yellow energy.Quickly, the stranger threw the energy ball straight into Clark, blasting him off the catwalk, and into a free fall drop.  
"Clark!!!!!!" Lana ran to the railing and screamed. Clark landed on some seats, and smashed them, while hitting the ground with a loud bang, and breaking part of the floor.  
"Hah, Kent! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Hey, I've got another present for you, free of charge!" The stranger formed another energy ball.  
"No." Came Lana's hushed whisper. The stranger's arm bent back, ready to throw the energy ball down at Clark. But Lana wasn't going to have it.  
"Come on sissy, let's see what you could possibly do." The stranger kept his weapon, and started to laugh.Lana's foot shot out in a roundhouse, slamming the stranger in the side. He bent over at the waist from the blow. Lana quickly preformed an outside crescent kick, knocking the energy ball out of his hands, and away from Clark. It exploded on the ground.  
"Hey, looks like the you actually know something."  
Lana punched him in the jaw, and did a spin sidekick, knocking him backwards.  
"Argh! You're going to regret doing this. Oh, yes, you are, bit---" Lana punched him again before he could finish insulting her. She spun and did another outside crescent, this time with more force. It hit the stranger across the face, causing him to flip onto the ground.Lana waited for the injured man to stand up. He started to form another weapon.  
"Don't you dare, freak."  
"Ooooh, is that a threat?" The stranger asked, as he spit out a tooth.  
"Of course it is you stupid asshole!" Lana preformed a handstand, both of her legs locking in between the stranger's neck and shoulders. Willing herself to finish her move, Lana flung the stranger over herself with her legs. The guy slammed against the floor of the catwalk, and slid far down toward the end of the catwalk. He groaned, and didn't try to run away.Lana shot off into a sprint, hurdling over the guy, and skipped the last couple of steps on the stairs. She leapt through the hole in the screen, and took off down the aisle. Clark was standing up, brushing himself off.  
"Oh, Clark!!" Lana threw her arms around him, and Clark hugged her back. After a few minutes, realization came back to her.  
"Clark, are you unhurt?!"A/N: So, this is the start to Lana finally figuring out Clark's secrets. Next chapter will probably be shorter, and there might be a very unusual meeting between two characters. Hint: One of them is Lana. Please review. 


	3. Explanations

Okay, this chapter has a little Clana in it. Kinda short though.  
  
"What do you mean, Lana?"  
"Uh, hello Clark! You just dropped of a catwalk and landed on theater seats. And you're unharmed!"  
"Whoa, whoa Lana, don't jump to conclusions. I can explain."  
"No Clark, you will explain! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you came and saved me and all, but how you did it, and this, it's very unusual! You walked through exploding electrical cords that would have zapped you!"  
  
Clark started to feel uneasy as Lana put the pieces together.  
"You caught on fire, you stayed caught on fire for about a minute! You don't have any burns! You just got rocket through a movie screen and crashed into all these things, and you're unharmed!"  
"Lana, please, just calm down."  
"Clark, you were just thrown off a catwalk and fell about three stories to the floor! And you just got up and brushed yourself off! Tell me why you are like this!"  
"I'm an alien!!!" Lana's mouth snapped shut, and Clark quickly snapped his shut too.  
"You're a what?!" Clark turned away from Lana.  
"I'm going to call the police." Clark started to walk away, but Lana grabbed Clark's shoulder and spun him around.  
"Clark, if you just explain everything to me, I'll try to keep an open mind, okay?" Clark looked away from Lana. "Please Clark."  
"Come by to the loft in an hour." And with that, just to convince Lana he was telling the truth, Clark took off at super speed, reaching the Kent farm in seconds.  
  
After dinner, Clark was searching the starry sky with his telescope, awaiting Lana's arrival. He expected her to show, but if she didn't, Clark would feel awful.  
_ She probably thinks I'm a freak or something,_ Clark thought angrily to himself.  
  
Squeaking steps made him feel a little better though. Sure enough, as Clark turned around, it was Lana Lang.  
"Hey Clark", she said, back to the calm and sensitive Lana she was.  
"Hey Lana, I'm glad you came." Clark scooted over to give room for Lana to sit down on the same couch.  
"So, I've got my open mind on. Please enlighten me Clark." Lana smiled as she sat down.  
"From the beginning, right?" Lana nodded. "Right. I'm from Krypton, and my Kryptonian name Kal-El, but my name is Clark, Lana, so don't think I'm comfortable with all this stuff I've learned recently from my past. I came to Smallville on a ship. My parents adopted me because they were the ones who met me first. I do have special powers, like super speed and strength, X-ray vision, and, uh." Clark left out heat vision because he thought Lana would still remember what had happened at the Talon, when he had first started exhibiting that gift. "And other stuff. Lana, I know you're going to Paris, and I'm telling you this because I did not want you to leave with bad karma between us. Just because I'm not who you think I am, doesn't mean I'm not who you know me as. I'm still Clark Kent, Lana, I don't want you to think otherwise." Clark stopped to let it soak in.  
  
Lana stared deep into Clark's eyes, not having said anything through Clark's explanation. Then, to Clark's surprise, she kissed him. Lana wrapped her arms around Clark's back, and didn't stop kissing. And for once in the longest time of self-angst, Clark truly felt happy with the decision of telling Lana his secret.  
  
A/N: Just to clarify things, in the previous chapter, it was supposed to be Chlex instead of Clex. So instead, if you have requests for Chlex, not Clex, then review and say something about it. I hope you enjoyed the Clana. Please review. 


	4. Lana's meeting

There will be some more Clana for this chapter, with a surprise meeting at the end between Lana and someone who would very unlikely come in contact with her. Onto Chapter Four.

Her hair, her scent, her body, everything flowed together in one divine feeling to Clark. It was love. Lana hadn't slowed, keeping up her kissing only to stop for each other to take a breath. Clark just hoped that his parents wouldn't come up and seem them.  
_That would be really embarrassing,_ Clark thought wildly. Lana's hair kept getting in both of their mouths, so Lana pulled back and put her hair up in the back with a clip. Then she went right back into the mood. As much as Clark loved it, he almost felt guilty, or a little worried. It wasn't the first time he had really got into the mood. He had with Chloe once, but that had been when she had been affected by a parasite that had messed with her adrenaline, and Clark had been under the influence of red Kryptonite. All though, Clark believed the feelings were real. It made him feel all the more guilty making out with Lana in his loft at night. He tried to push the guilty feeling aside, and enjoy a moment he had been greatly longing for. For so long he had fantasized about Lana Lang. And now the feeling of love was mutual. All though she had come onto him, he had wanted it so much. Lana pushed up the front of Clark's shirt up to his chin and smiled.  
"Wow Clark, I really didn't know how muscular you were. All though it was pretty obvious." Clark pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "Yeah, you're nice." They kissed again, with tongue. But then Clark suddenly pulled away.  
"Lana, are you sure you're okay with my secret?" Lana looked at him angrily.  
"You don't think I can be intimate after telling me a huge secret that you have been keeping form me for so many years?! It's not like you were the first one to tell me your secret!" Lana's mouth snapped shut.  
"Lana, what did you just say?!" Lana looked scared for a second, but the she put her hands on Clark's chest and pushed him back down, and started kissing. But Clark pushed her back onto the other side of the couch. "Who told you about my secret?"  
"You know what Clark? If you don't want me then forget it! I tried, but you seem to concerned or something!" Lana got off the couch and stormed down the stairs.  
"Lana, wait!" Clark ran down the stairs, but Lana was gone. "Lana?" 

Lana Lang ended up at the Kawatche caves, wandering and looking at the paintings. She stopped at a crevice in the wall. She stood, and waited. Then suddenly a bright light emitted from the crevice, and a deep male voice spoke to her.  
"It's time for the next transition Lana Lang. It is time for you to become the enemy." The voice bellowed.  
"Yes, Jor-El, it's time."

A/N: Kind of short, but that was pretty much the "second" meeting between Lana and Jor-El. Now Lana will start changing... Please review. Still wondering if any Chlex is wanted... 


	5. Superman, meet SuperLana

First off, I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger in the last chapter, and I'm sorry if it was too vague. More should be explained later in the story. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Clark slowly slipped his shirt back on, quietly antagonizing over the fact that he had just ended a make out session with Lana Lang because he had questioned her behavior. Clark felt so stupid to make Lana leave, but he still had his doubts about how she acted. It just didn't seem normal. Clark joined his parents in the kitchen after deciding to forget about his loss. Martha Kent was busy doing the dishes, while Jonathan Kent was fixing a cabinet.  
"Hey Clark." His mother said, as he walked in to the kitchen. His dad nodded his welcome, and then went back to work. Clark couldn't decide about telling his parents all the amazing things that had happened in the past three hours, but he knew he would have to tell his parents about the decision he had made.  
"I told Lana my secret."  
A dish slipped from Martha's hand and splashed into the water. Jonathan looked around the cabinet and at his son.  
"You told her Clark? Why would you do that? Haven't we talked about this before?"  
"I'm sorry dad, but I didn't really have a choice", Clark pleaded. "There was an explosion at the Talon, and---"  
"You were in that Clark?!" Jonathan interrupted.  
"Yes dad! I was saving Lana. There was this guy, and he caused the explosions. Lana and I went into the theater, and I ended up falling three stories to the ground. I had to explain why I was uninjured! Lana blew up in anger, and I didn't want to have a bad friendship when she leaves for Paris, so I had to explain it to her. And then something else happened." Clark looked away. He hadn't expected the love session would come up in the conversation so inevitably.  
"Clark?" Martha asked worriedly.  
"After I told Lana, she wasn't mad or scared. I think, she might have been turned on by it." 

Just as Martha Kent picked up a dish, for the second time, and slipped out of her hands and splashed in the water. Clark would have laughed at her facial expressions if the situation wouldn't of have been so serious. Jonathan Kent was staring at Clark. Clark continued.  
"She came on to me, but I didn't stop her. Until I asked her about how she felt. Then she stormed out. But there were two other very peculiar things." Martha and Jonathan leaned closer. "I ran down the stairs of the loft right after her, but she was gone. And also, right before she left, she told me it wasn't the first time she had heard my secret."

Jonathan and Martha glanced at each other worriedly, and then at Clark.  
As his two parents stood speechless, Clark's super hearing picked up a news broadcast on the TV in the other room that was on low volume.  
"A local teen escaped from jail in Smallville only a few minutes ago. Identified as Matthew Cavers, the escapee left a wake of debris behind, as it seemed he exploded out of the jail walls." A male voice reported.  
"Clark, what is it?" Martha asked, concerned.  
"There's trouble at the jail. I have to go." Martha and Jonathan opened their mouths to object, but Clark was gone. 

Looming gray thunderstorm clouds reached out over Smallville.  
_ I don't want to do this in the rain,_ Clark thought as he reached the jail. Sure enough, there was a huge hole in the wall. Clark saw Sheriff Nancy Adams running around in the building. He quickly sped to the other side of the jail, not wanting anyone to see him. Now I just have to track Matthew. Clark searched around once normally, then with his X-ray vision. But an explosion caused him to lose his concentration.

A cloud of yellow energy raised into the air a few building away. Clark sped to the spot between to building and saw Matthew Cavers backing away from someone.  
_ Lana?!_ Lana Lang stood staring menacingly at the escapee, who was backing up quickly. He bumped into Clark and jumped. Clark made a move to grab him, but suddenly Lana was between them. She picked him up and launched him into a pile of crates. Clark watched until something struck him in the head from behind. He stumbled a bit, but then turned around to face two guys, around the same age as himself. Both had baseball bats, and both were staring at one that had been bent backwards. The guy with the unbent one took a swing at Clark, who easily grabbed onto it. Clark yanked the bat out of the guy's hand, and picked up the guy by the front of his shirt.The second guy picked up the unbent baseball bat, and swung at Clark's side. Clark flinched, but the baseball bat bent again.  
Lana was suddenly next to Clark. She suddenly snatched the bat from the guy's hand, and got ready to swing it at him.  
"Lana, no!" Clark dropped the guy, and grabbed onto the bat before Lana could swing it. She spun around and stared at Clark with anger he had never seen on Lana's face. She kicked the bat out of his hands, palm thrust him in the chest, and then shoved him backwards into a wall thirty meters away. Before Clark could even more, a ray of heat centered on his chest, and ignited the front of his shirt on fire.The two guys and Matthew tried to escape, but Lana appeared in front of them. She did a spin hook kick, catching them all. All three guys crashed into a pile of crate.  
Clark stared through the smoke at Lana. The fire was growing, but he knew it wasn't burning him. His main focus was Lana. Staring back at him, Lana smirked, making Clark feel even more confused. Lana started walking toward Clark, but loud voices started around the corner. Lana spun around, took another look at Clark, and then was gone.Just as Sheriff Nancy Adams rounded the corner, followed by two other officers, Clark tore off his shirt that had burned badly, and tossed it on the ground.  
"Kent, are you burned?!" The sheriff asked hastily. Clark was covered in soot all over his chest, abs, arms, shoulders, and part of his back and face. The sheriff waited for an answer. _Set on fire two times in the same night. I think that's a record for me.  
_ "I'm fine, just covered in soot." Sheriff Adams sighed, and saw the three guys in a tumbled pile of crates.  
"Was this your work Kent?" Clark hesitated. Lana was on his mind. She had exhibited about all of Clark's powers.  
_ Was she, always like this, hiding it like me? Or did she just become my counterpart?_A/N: Oh, by the way, Pete has not left Smallville yet, he's in this story. And so will Lex and Chloe and others. They will be coming up soon. I guess there will be no Chlex, which is fine. There might be some Clana soon, but a lot of fighting, too. Please review or give suggestions. 


	6. The Search

First off, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this fic and people who have reviewed. Please keep reading and reviewing. Suggestions welcomed.

The next morning greeted Clark Kent with a room full of golden sunshine. He had slept in his loft, and awakened to the bright sunshine. He felt groggy and sore.  
"Lana", he whispered slowly.  
Clark remembered the previous night and all that had happened. Lana had seemed normal at the Talon. Then in the loft she was extremely flirtatious. But then during the jailbreak, she was even stranger. Clark knew what was happening to her, but not why it had happened.  
_Could she be from Krypton? Maybe she was just hiding like me._ Clark shook his head. _No, Dr. Swann told me that I was the last remaining Kryptonian. It must have been Kryptonite that had affected her.___   
  
Clark decided to travel to the Sullivan household, where Lana was staying. Maybe Chloe has noticed something odd about Lana. She might even know what happened.The alien teen quickly sped to his room, and tossed on a bright red T- shirt and a brown jacket. Then he regularly walked down to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Clark. Breakfast is coming up." Martha Kent smiled at her son.  
"Sorry mom, but I have to go to Chloe's house. It's something important."  
"Is Chloe all right, dear?"  
"It's not her, it's Lana. I'll have to tell you later."  
Before Martha could tell her son she would save him some breakfast, he was gone in a split second.Clark Kent tapped softly on the front door of the Sullivan home. He waited as Chloe opened the door.  
"Hey Clark, what's up?" The aspiring journalist smiled softly. She brushed a blonde lock out of her face and stared at Clark.  
"Chloe, is Lana here?" For a second, Chloe's face saddened and she sighed, but then it was gone, replaced by a worried look.  
"Actually Clark, she didn't come home last night. My dad's at work, but I was planning on checking the Talon. We can go right now." Clark nodded and waited for his friend to grab her purse and car keys. She locked the door, and then unlocked her car. The two teens got into the red beetle, and Chloe started the car. "Um, Clark? Did you walk all the way here?"As Chloe parked the car, she turned to Clark.  
"Care to tell me any interesting details of our currently missing friend?"  
"I saw her last night. She was acting really weird."  
"Clark, she told me last night she was heading for your house. She never came back." Clark looked a little guilty, but the quickly escaped out of the car.  
Chloe followed Clark into the Talon. They both looked around the room.  
"And I thought this place had gotten destroyed yesterday."  
"Chloe, it was. I don't know who fixed it up so quickly though.  
All though Clark had a strong hunch it had been Lana Lang herself.  
Chloe walked up to one of the waitresses, and smiled.  
"Hi, is your manager around?"  
"Um, no. Mrs. Lang wasn't here when the place had opened. But it had been cleaned up greatly and the place wasn't locked."  
"Thanks." Chloe rejoined Clark and replayed the waitress's reply.  
"Well, I guess we could just search the town."  
"Or maybe Mr. Small might have heard from her", Chloe added. But Clark hadn't been listening. His focus was zeroed in on a TV next to the counter. He moved toward it to get a closer look. "Clark?" Chloe asked as she followed him. Then she gasped at the screen. A reporter suddenly steeped in front of the camera and started reporting.  
"We're here at Smallville Savings and Loans, where there is currently a robbery in progress. The Smallville police force is currently trying to negotiate with the robbers to release their hostage. The hostage has been identified as the Talon manager Lana Lang."  
Chloe and Clark met glances for a second, and then they took off. Chloe jumped into the driver's seat, but Clark stopped.  
"I know a shortcut. I'll meet you there, Chloe."  
"Clark?"  
Clark ran around the side of the Talon, out of Chloe's view, and took off at super speed.A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger and short, sorry. Please, please review. Update coming soon. 


	7. The Bank Robbery

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but there is a major thing happening in this chapter. And Lana's actions get even worse. On another note, I noticed from that Clana is very popular among most of the reviewers of this story, so if you would like to me to do a story with lots of Clana, that might happen. If you care to, please suggest it in your review. Now onto another dramatic chapter of...  
  
Good Boy, Bad Girl  
  
By the time Clark Kent reached the scene of the robbery, nothing had changed. Sheriff Adams and five other officers were aiming their guns from behind three police cars. A robber who was waving a gun around at the police was holding Lana. Two more robbers were getting money, while another stood close to the robber holding Lana, aiming his gun at the police too. Clark quickly thought up many possible maneuvers to free Lana and stop the bank.  
_ I could run at super speed and free Lana, but that might injure her or cause the robber to stop firing.  
_ Suddenly, Lana's eyes closed and her head drooped to the side. It took a lot just to keep himself from charging in and doing something reckless. _Maybe heat vision would work. Melt the two robber's guns, and then police could charge them. And I'll break Lana free._ Clark felt it wasn't completely well thought out, but time was running out.  
Quickly moving next to a cop car, Clark focused on the robber's gun that was holding Lana. The heat escaped his eyes, and centered on the gun. The robber looked down at it, mesmerized. It started to melt enough, but the robber was still holding it. But suddenly, Lana awakened, and Clark lost his concentration.  
Before anyone at the scene, except Clark, knew what was going on, Lana Lang dropped into a crouch, slipping out of the robber's arm lock. She pushed her self up, twisting the robber's arm behind very roughly. Clark heard a crack, and he focused his X-ray vision. Lana had broken the robber's arm. But before Clark could revert to his regular vision, Lana snapped his arm back into place. Clark broke out of his X-ray vision and shuddered. He noticed some of the other officers had too, as it had made another crack sound.  
The robber cried out and dropped his melted gun. Lana dropped him to the ground just as the other robber aimed his gun at her. But in a split second she was an inch in front of the robber. She smacked the gun away, and picked up the robber. She threw the robber into the air, where he landed on the hood of a cop car, causing some of the officers to jump back.  
Clark started to feel that Lana wasn't the one he was going to need to protect.  
Suddenly, the last two robbers busted through the doors, and fired each one shot at Lana. Clark urgently concentrated, and time seemed to slow not only for him, but for Lana too. Both moved at regular speed in the slowed world.  
The two bullets slowly moved through the air, heading right for Lana. The teenage manager crossed both of her arms and bent then back, and then flung them forward. She back fisted both bullets, causing them to turn in the opposite direction. The bullets knocked the guns out of the two robbers' hands.  
The normal time speed continued, and the two robbers jumped back, stunned. Lana walked up to them and shoved both of them into the air. Both robbers smashed through the large glass window and fell inside the bank.  
Lana simply turned around, and walked over to the gun that had been undamaged, and picked it up. Clark's eyes widened as he awaited Lana's next move. Slowly, the gun aimed at him.  
_ Lana?! Great, if she shoots at me and I dodge it, the police are going to wonder how I did it. If I get hit, then they're going to wonder why I just have a bruise_. Clark tried to figure out what to do, but then, Lana aimed the gun just to the right of Clark. He wondered why she was aiming away from him.  
"Clark, I'm here."  
The gun shot off. Everything slowed for the second time, as Clark turned around to face Chloe, whose face was slowly starting to show fright.  
The gun fired twice more. Clark moved in front of Chloe, and turned his head to see where the other bullets were going. He felt on strike him behind the shoulder, while the other two were farther away. But then Lana threw the gun at Clark, who was burning one bullet with his heat ray vision. But just as the closest bullet disintegrated, the gun Lana had thrown collided with Clark's temple. It exploded into many pieces, but because of Lana's strength, the force of the blow knocked Clark off balance. He fell next to the frightened Chloe.  
The second bullet was inches away from Chloe's chest. She was slowly moving to avoid it, but Clark knew she wouldn't be fast enough. Working through the pain, Clark shot out his heat ray vision again, and leapt for the bullet at the same time. But Lana had already started running before, and was right next to him. She elbowed him in the gut. The heat ray barely singed the bullet as it shot into Chloe chest.  
Then everything went back to normal speed, but to Clark, it seemed still in slow motion. Chloe jerked back wards and started to fall toward the ground. Clark leapt forward and caught her.  
"Hold it right their Lana Lang!!" Sheriff Nancy Adams screamed, aiming straight at Lana. All the other officers aimed at her too.  
Clark's full focus was on Chloe. He was holding her up and speaking to her.  
"Call an ambulance!!!" Clark shouted with rage. He stared at Lana with anger he had almost never felt. She gave him an awful stare, and was gone.  
The officers all rushed over to Clark and Chloe, as Sheriff Adams called for an ambulance. Clark kept talking to Chloe.  
"Hang on Chloe. Help is on the way, it's coming." 


	8. Hitting Home

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please keep reviewing. And for any of the readers who feel there is a lack of Clana, my other story: _Tampered Love_, has lots of Clana. SO if you can't take Lana and Clark duking it out, check it out. Thanks. And now onto the story.

"Doctor, how is she?" Clark asked with the utmost worriment in his tone.  
"I'm sorry to say that your friend has gone into a coma. She is doing a little better though." The doctor answered.  
"Can I see her?"  
"No, I'm sorry, but you can't. Miss Sullivan is about to undergo surgery to remove the bullet. It is close to the skin, so that's a relief. She's doing fine, besides all that. I'm just worried about the coma." Clark thanked the doctor and took a seat to clear his thoughts.  
_ So far, Lana's just been getting worse. It was one thing she that she was going after me, fine. But shooting Chloe? I have to find her. Someone's brainwashing her or something, I just know it. I know I can't harm her, so I'll have to find the source. Then maybe Lana will return to normal._

Clark stood up and took another look through the window of the door to Chloe's room. He stared at her, angry at Lana's behavior, but angrier at himself that he hadn't prevented it.  
Making his way outside of the hospital, Clark looked to see if anyone was looking his direction. He confirmed it was clear, and sped off at super speed toward his farm.

Martha and Jonathan Kent were quietly sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the TV. They had just received Clark's call that he was heading to the hospital with the ambulance, and that Chloe had got shot. He hadn't said how, which made the two concerned parents worry.  
Jonathan finally stood up, and turned to Martha.  
"I'm going to go work on the tractor in the barn." He stated simply. Martha nodded and went back to watching TV. She sat there, wondering about the whole situation. Martha knew something was wrong, she just knew it. By the way Clark acted, and now the shooting, it all made her concerned. And now the local news was at the scene of a robbery at Smallville Savings and Loans. It had been the one where Chloe had been shot. Martha had seen it. She had seen Lana. Knowing about her son's abilities, she began to wonder how Lana Lang was exhibiting the same powers as Clark. The cameraman and reporter had caught the shooting, and most of it had happened in slow motion, at least to Clark and Lana. Martha had knowledge of that because how fast they had moved. But Clark had not stopped all the bullets. Martha knew it was a valiant effort, and she knew Clark was grief stricken because he had not saved Chloe. Finally, she turned off the TV. That's when someone knocked at the door. 

Martha moved to the door and opened it, revealing nobody in front of her. She started to worry, as she glanced around the yard, looking for someone. Then a strange breeze in the direction of inside the house ruffled her hair.  
"Clark?" She asked in mid spin, coming face to face with Lana Lang. "Lana?! Please tell me what happened!" Martha shouted. She had hoped to get an explanation out of the girl, but instead she got a push that through her off the porch and onto the ground. Martha grunted and stared at the girl. Lana stared back at her with an expression of anger.  
"You wouldn't let him go, would you? He has to leave you, but you won't let him go away from you." Lana's voice sounded deeper and darker than her usual tone.  
"Lana, what is going on?" Martha asked urgently. But Lana flipped her into the railing of the porch. Martha crashed through it, landing on the porch and fainting.  
"He is not yours to keep."

Jonathan Kent had started to work on the tractor when he had heard a crash. It was very quiet, but he had learned to be cautious over the past couple of years. Jonathan poked his head out of the barn doorway, and saw the broken railing off in the distance of the house. Something was beyond the railing. Before Jonathan could walk out of the barn, a fire suddenly erupted on a bale of hay. 

The farmer quickly ran for the fire extinguisher, but Lana Lang suddenly appeared before him.  
"Lana?!" Jonathan asked, surprised. He had seen the robbery too. "Lana, I think you have explaining to do." Jonathan stated, grabbing her arm.  
"You cannot keep him to yourself. His destiny will be his guide, not you."  
"Lana?" Jonathan asked in a confused tone. But Lana slapped his hand of her arm, and shoved him backwards. Jonathan hit the ground a few feet from the flaming hay. He stood up cautiously. Lana's irises changed color, warning him to duck. Her heat ray shot over him, and ignited part of the wall. But when he stood up, Lana brought hand across in front of her, backhanding Jonathan with her fist. Her strength caused him to sailing through the air and crash onto the floor of the higher level of the barn. The force caused him to pass out.  
"You will let him go." Lana stated simply. Then she ignite more hay with her heat vision, and the part of the ceiling. A second later, she was a blur speeding away from the Kent farm.

Clark slowed his running pace as he came to the entrance of the Kent farm. Just as he did, a blur zipped past him. He knew it was Lana, but he saw his mom, and sped to her instead.  
"Mom!" Clark yelled, stopping at the porch. She was just awaking. "Mom, how bad are you hurt?"  
"Clark, Lana was here. She was saying something weird. She said he's not yours to keep."  
"Where's Dad?" Clark asked.  
"Your father went to the barn a few minutes ago." Clark looked over at the barn, and saw the roof catching on fire.  
"Mom, hold on!" Clark took of, as Martha looked over the railing and saw the barn. She gasped with a horrified look, and tried to stand. 

Clark found his dad at the higher level of the barn. He was unconscious, but he wasn't burned. The ceiling was starting to cave in though. Clark quickly picked up his dad, and heard the roof cave in.  
Time slowed, and Clark jumped off the higher level, landing on the ground. He moved over to the fire extinguisher and grabbed it, making sure the collapsing ceiling wasn't to close to them. Clark made it outside, and as time returned to normal, the roof crashed to the floor. Clark laid his father on the ground, who was coming to. He quickly started to extinguish the flames. As he did, Clark started to put the pieces together, and started to figure out what was happening with Lana.

A/N: Please review. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	9. Putting the Puzzle Together

Please keep hanging on Clana lovers. It will be in the last few chapters. The next ones will be mostly battle stuff, but this one will clear up the story. Please review.

================================================================

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Clark Kent asked worriedly. Both of his parents had been hurt, but they both insisted they would just rest up.

"Clark, you said you might now what was going on with Lana? I want you to go find out. You have to save her before she goes after anyone else." Jonathan Kent urged. Martha Kent nodded in agreement. Clark looked at both of his parents, and then moved to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He blurted, expecting them to say the same thing. Both of his parents smiled warmly, and Clark sped away in super speed.

The Kawatche caves were as quite as usual. The silence often made Clark feel serene, but he was angry. Finally, he was certain he knew who was behind the whole mess with Lana.

"Jor-El!!!" Clark yelled, echoing through the cave. A crevice in the wall started to emit a golden glow, attracting Clark's attention. "Listen up Jor-El!! Tell me what you are doing now, and what you did to Lana!!" Clark shouted at the glowing crevice. A deep male voice started to echo through the cave walls.

"I applaud you for figuring out the mystery, Kal-El, but it will not help you solve it."

"Somehow, you took control of Lana and gave her my powers!! Then you brainwashed her into attacking me!! Then she went after Chloe and my parents and she will probably go after others!! What the hell are you doing with her?!" Clark's anger lit his voice to a higher tone.

"Teaching you a lesson and preparing you. I'm teaching you how to become stronger. All these people, your friends and family from this planet, they are all untrustworthy. I am simply clearing the fog that is misleading you into these false truths. The girl you like so much has been attacking you. When will you know that your friends would do the same?"

"She's only doing it because you told her to! You have some kind of control over her! You must have brainwashed her after the Talon had been blown up. When she came to my loft, and acted the way she did, she said that it hadn't been the first time she was told my secret!!"

"I simply told her about your past. All the secrets she wanted to know. You told her some, and I filled in the rest. She was angry, confused, worried, and sad all at once. Some I simply turned all of her emotions into power."

"And now my friend his in a coma having a bullet removed, and my parents are resting after being thrown through a porch and almost lighted on fire!! I order you to leave me alone and Lana, and everyone else!! You've caused enough trouble already!!"

"You do not order me!!!" Jor-El boomed. "You must defeat the girl to free her. Or she will continue attacking you and the others." He said at a lower tone.

"No." Clark whispered. "You must release her!!"

"I have told you how it can be done. You must defeat her to stop her rampage. But of course, she has all the power that you have. So once you beat her, you shall have become much stronger. You will become more open for your destiny."

"No!!! I'm tired of listening to you!!! There has to be another way!!! Clark shouted, and then took off running, reaching the entrance in tears of hot anger. "I can't defeat Lana!! She does not need to be defeated!!!" Clark shouted into the sky, taking off in a blast of anger. He didn't know where Lana was, or what she was planning, but he knew he had to beat Jor-El, he had to save Lana, and he had to save his friends and family. But he didn't want to hurt any of them.

==================================================================

A/N: Really short, but that was a little discovery for Clark. Please review. 


	10. Battle at Luthor Mansion Pt1: Lana's Fi...

Yay, another chapter. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. So, here's the first part in a three or maybe four part event called the Battle at Luthor Mansion. So this is part one, enjoy.

=================================================================

Sitting alone in his room, Clark Kent questioned his choices and actions. He knew Lana had to be stopped, but he didn't want to hurt her. But he didn't want more of his friends to be injured.

Figuring the pattern of Lana's attacks, Clark decided to call Lex to inform him about what's been going on.Clark made his way downstairs, and found both Martha and Jonathan asleep on the couch. He smiled, and then picked up the phone, dialing Lex's number.The line rang for about a minute, and then someone picked up."Help!!!" Clark's head bent back, as a blaring shout sounded from the receiver. "There's a crazy girl here!! Whoever you are, call for help!!" The voice screamed. But Clark was the help, and he was already halfway to the mansion.Lex's massive house seemed peaceful enough. There were no overturned cars, no shattered windows, and no one outside. But that didn't convince Clark.Clark flung open the front door, and instantly shifted to X-ray vision. Everything turned a shade of blue, with black, gray, and white. Clark zoomed past a few walls, and found a skeleton in the library. He quickly refocused his vision, and hurried to the library.Inside was one of Lex's guards. He was unconscious, but there was a phone hanging off the hook._ If he called a minute ago, then that means Lana must be close by._ Clark quickly exited the library, once again focusing on his X-ray vision to see through the walls. After a moment, Clark realized that there was no one else on the first floor beside him and the unconscious guard. He quickly sped up the closest staircase, and found a fire burning out of control along the wall.Clark was about to try and prevent the flame from growing, but a burst of fire from far down the hall grabbed his attention. Clark sped to the corner, and peered around it.Lana was farther down the hall, but Lex was right in front of Clark. Lana's eyes suddenly emitted the heat ray vision that Clark knew so well. It was directed at Lex."Get down!!" Clark shouted to his friend, although even he would have ducked real fast, Clark still would have taken him to the ground. The heat ray missed, igniting another flame on the wall behind them. Clark yanked Lex up just as Lana aimed again, not letting up on her fiery gaze.Clark spun, holding Lex, so he would be in between Lex and the heat ray. Lana's attack scorched Clark's back, but did not burn his skin. It did not surprise him either as Lana had taken a fond of shooting heat rays at Clark."Go!!!" Clark shouted, shoving Lex forward, his back still on fire and burning through his clothes. Lex didn't think twice as he took off around the corner, Clark barreling after him half expecting another heat ray. But he turned to glance as he round the corner, and saw no Lana. That's when he knew she was in front of him.Clark snapped his attention back to Lex to seem him being lifted of his feet, Lana holding him up by the front of his shirt."Lana, I know this isn't you! You have to stop all of this!" Lex pleaded, but Lana did not seem to want to listen. She pivoted, and flung Lex straight towards a window at the end of the hall.But Clark wasn't about to let that happen. He sped past Lana and the flying Lex, stopping right in front of the window. Lex dropped right into Clark's arms. Before Lex could question Clark's super quick catch though, Lana's heat vision was already playing with fire. It was aimed right in between Clark and Lex. The flame ignited onto the front of Clark's shirt, as some of it dropped onto the front of Lex's shirt.Clark instantly slapped his hand over the flame, trying to put it out, but making sure not to hurt Lex. He quickly dropped Lex onto his feet, as he was still on fire."Clark!!!" Lex yelled right in front of him as trying to tell him that he was on fire. Of course, Clark didn't really care. But of course, he didn't want all his clothes to burn off._ That sight might shock Lana enough to snap back to her old self,_ Clark thought amusingly, but instantly went back to being serious.The first flame on his back had burnt all of the back of Clark's jacket and T-shirt, and had already started burning the top of his jeans. Some of the flame was working up his shoulders.The second flame was burning the middle of the front of Clark's T-shirt, and it started to sing his jacket as well as his jeans.Not wanting to convince Lex that he wasn't human even more, Clark flung his burnt jacket behind him, showing his smoking T-shirt. There were a few strips across his broad shoulders, and a large hole in the front, so Clark just grabbed onto it, and tore it apart, dropping the smoldering T-shirt pieces to the ground. He kept his jeans on though, as they had only been burnt off at the top, revealing part of his boxers showing that were covered in suit. As was the rest of his upper body, from chest to arms to back, and even on his face.He looked at Lex who only had a small burnt hole in the front of his shirt. Luckily, his skin hadn't really been burned.But the sound of car wheels screeching to a halt outside made Clark turn and gaze quickly out the window. Two figures Clark recognized stepped out of an expensive car. Clark knew they would just complicate matters.

=================================================================

A/N: So, who could those to people that just arrived be? Well, here's some hints. One is a guest star from the show, and the other one is someone who has traveled to Lex's mansion so many times. The second mystery person might give a clue to the first because the two know each other. How will Clark be able to watch three peoples' backs at once against Lana? Please review.


	11. Battle at Luthor Mansion Pt2: Escape

A/N: Sorry it's been _**so **_long since I've updated! I apologize for the very long wait, but here is the next chapter. And after this, one more chapter for the story and it's complete. The last chapter will be epilogue/lots of Clana goodness.

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or its characters.

Clark Kent had done things many people could only dream. Clark Kent had saved more people than most knew.

However, as Clark Kent looked out of the large window, glancing down at the large driveway of Lex Luthor's mansion, he knew things were not getting any easier. Lana Lang was still in her powerful, aggressive stage, and there was no telling when someone would get hurt. Not that it would be Clark.

Behind the powerful teen, Lex Luthor stood cautiously while eyeing his friend ludicrously. Here in front of him was man who seemed resistant to fire. Lex had watched with his own eyes only minutes ago when Clark had caught on fire. Besides the large amount of soot covering his bare upper body, he was fine. No burns, no cringes of pain. Clark Kent seemed invincible.

Lost in his reverie, Lex shook his head abruptly as Clark bypassed him down the hall. "Where you going, Clark?"

The younger man only gave a worried glance back before taking off in a dash towards the stairs. For a second, Lex thought he saw a blur pass in front of Clark, but after he blinked his eyes, the Kent boy was gone as well. Daring to follow, Lex dashed after him with bounding speed. The young Luthor took the steps three at a time, coming down to an empty vast hall. Confused, Lex glanced around awkwardly. But as the front door opened, his attention snapped toward it.

"Lex, how nice to see you," came a strong voice that made Lex sighed deeply inside of himself. Now was not the time for the elder Luthor to be arriving. Lex wanted to shout out Lionel and tell him to leave quickly, but the third Luthor present stepped in after Lionel. Standing with a smug grin, clad in a tight pale blue Tee shirt, a black jacket, and baggy jeans, stood Lucas. He was eyeing the hall with a satisfactory grin.

"Nice place you got here, Lex." He remarked, glancing at the exquisite paintings and valuable vases along the walls. Nevertheless, Lex was not in the mood.

"What are you two doing here? You have to get out!" Lex demanded as he rushed them. Lucas gave a hurt face instantly.

"What? No love for the family?"

The other Luthor son did not bother saying a word, only increasing his strides toward the other two men. Only then, did a blur fly by, knocking Lucas off his feet and propelling him forward toward Lex. One Luthor crashed into the other, causing them both to topple on the floor. Both grunted as they tried to regain themselves.

Another blur joined into the hall, until it seemed the two too-fast-to-be-seen blurs started to dart at each other, often slamming into a wall and demolishing it or blowing by the three Luthors. Suddenly the first blur slammed through the library doors, sending the two powerful parts of the entrance flying into the room. Before any of the three Luthors could make a move, Clark Kent called from behind them and down at the end of the hall. Lex eyed him suspiciously since he hadn't heard Clark near at all.

"You three need to leave! There's trouble here and you might get hurt!" Clark stated quickly. Lionel scoffed at the remark.

"Please Mr. Kent, I'm sure I've been in more dangerous situations than visiting my angry son."

Before any more remarks or pleas could be made, Lana Lang suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the blink of an eye. Lucas noticed her, jumping back at her sudden appearance. Then he moved in on her.

"No!" Clark blurted furiously at Lucas, as the Luthor son reached out to put a friendly hand on Lana's shoulder; his face smug and smirking.

Lana hand shot forward, snatching a large handful of Lucas' Tee shirt, and lifting him in the air. Clark lunged forward and tackled her, while Lucas was dropped to the floor with a look of surprise across his face. Almost as quick as Clark had lunged, he was sent back by a kick.

The Talon co-owner flipped up onto her feet and started to walk briskly toward Clark with a menacing glare. But as she got within three feet of him, Lana was once again tackled. This time by Lucas.

Despite being pinned by Lucas' strength, Lana spun around on the ground batting him to the side. The momentum brought him to the side, but before he became out of arm's length, Lana lashed out and grabbed the front of his shirt. Lucas continued to fall to the side, but Lana held tightly and stretched out his shirt. Then she yanked him back towards her, and gripped his shirt with both of her hands. She lifted him up above her head so fast that a loud ripping sound echoed in the hall. With a quick burst of super strength, Lana hurled Lucas through the air and over the two Luthors. Clark had anticipated, and caught Lucas out of the air softly just before the other two Luthors look back at him. Other than a large chunk of his shirt torn up, Lucas was unharmed and only a little shaken up. Clark set him on his feet and immediately moved on Lana.

With an odd look of fear, Lana suddenly took off out of the Luthor mansion, leaving behind the four men in a little bit of trepidation.

"Stay here!" Clark demanded towards the three Luthors, knowing they weren't about to follow. Then he took off out of the front door as well, not changing to super speed until he was off the driveway.

Clark Kent had no idea where Lana was heading off too. All he knew was that it was time her and Jor-El's game ended.

Clark continued to chase the girl he cared so much about, for miles around Smallville. Moving all over, Lana seemed to have no place to go to, not that Clark knew where she wanted to go. Finally, what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, Lana drew towards the Kent farm and disappeared. Clark halted his speed, relaxing when he noticed Lana had not gone into the house, where his parents currently were. However, as a sickening and painful sensation came over him, he soon knew that Lana was playing for keeps as well.

A clenched fist clutching a piece of Kryptonite slammed Clark in the jaw, and sent him a good deal of distance backwards. His body smashed through the roof of the barn as if it was water. As he smashed into the ground inside the Kent barn, Lana was already at his side.

She gripped his muscular arms and lifted him up, only to be batted by Clark's body as he swung himself into her. Lana smashed through the wall of the barn and back outside.

Then their game of tag continue, speeding around the Kent farm and smashing into each other. Lana still held the piece of Kryptonite, causing every collision with Clark to drain his energy. Deprived of most of his energy, Clark continued to move at Lana's speed, until another collision happened to knock the Kryptonite from Lana's hand. In that instant, Clark rounded towards her to stop her from regaining it.

Only he didn't expect her to charge at him.

The collision of the two super powered teens caused a mild shockwave and rush of air outwards from their spot. The Kent house shuddered harshly, while the fencing around the farm was blown out of the ground. The earth below Clark and Lana crumbled about five feet, ending up in a small crater from the powerful impact.

Clark cried out in pain as he dropped onto on knee, simultaneously catching Lana's limp form as she dropped. Her motionless form rested in Clark's strong arms. His face scrunched up, as he looked down at her with an expression of horror.

The collision had caused Clark some pain, but Lana was out cold. Clark lifted her up, cradling her against his broad chest, and headed in the direction of the caves. It was time to have another talk with Jor-El.


	12. Ending

**Shout outs:**

**Meda: Find out in this chapter.**

**mpelder: Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville...**

**Final Chapter: _Ending_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Clark, what happened?!" Martha Kent almost screamed, looking at the limp form of Lana Lang's body in Clark's strong arms. Her worries only grew worse as she found how Clark looked. "Clark!"

"Mom, please, I need the softest pillow you can find, and an ice pack!"

Martha nodded vigorously, placing a hand on Lana's forehead. "Oh no, she's burning up!" Without another word, Clark's mother rushed towards the kitchen, retrieved any icepack from the freezer, and dashed towards the small closet nearby.

Clark waited, holding Lana dearly, whispering to her repeatedly.

It took a minute, but Martha Kent rushed as quick as she could, flopping the pillow on their largest sofa and quickly placing the icepack on Lana's forehead as Clark laid the girl down.

"Clark, tell me what happened!" Martha demanded, a sincere look plastered on her face as she clutched her son's arm.

"We, we collided, head on, in super-speed." He whispered, not taking his gaze of Lana. As he did, Jonathan Kent barreled down the stairs.

"Clark, what was that booming noise I heard outside?" Then he noticed Lana. "How badly is she hurt?"

Clark was shaking his head, holding back tears. "I, I don't know!"

It was something Clark had always dreaded since the first time Lana had been in danger because of him or because of circumstances that revolved around him. Hurting her.

**_Kal-El, I can save her..._**

A voice drifted into Clark's thoughts, causing him to look around wildly, at first not realizing it was in his head. When he did, he knew who was speaking.

_**If you want me to save the girl, you must bring her to me. Otherwise, she will perish...**_

"Clark?" Martha questioned, staring at her son in confusion. "Clark?"

"Sorry Mom, Dad, don't follow me."

Scooping up Lana and being careful to hold her, Clark disappeared in a blur, taking only a matter of a split second to reach the caves that he'd been visiting so often now. He didn't know how his parents reacted, but he was sure they were confused. He was too, but hopefully, he was making the right decision for Lana.

"She's here, Jor-El!!" Clark yelled, still cradling Lana in his arms gingerly.

"Very well. Your trial is over Kal-El. But let me warn you, tribulation will soon follow you if you decline my offer in later days." A deep voice boomed, filling the caves with a loud echo. A strange wind picked around him, wrapping around and rushing about. The crevice in front of him started to glow, and then, without warning, a blast of light washed over him and Lana. Clark dropped to the floor; using the last of his strength to make sure Lana would be okay.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"_Clark_!!Clark, _please_, wake up!!"

..._tribulation will soon follow you if you decline my offer in later days._ The warning ran around Clark's mind, drifting in and out of his thoughts.

Someone was shaking him, grabbing his shoulders and touching his face.

"_Clark_!!!"

"_Lana_!" Clark shouted, snapping up and breathing heavily.

"Oh, _Clark_! You scared me! I, I thought you were dead or something."

Expecting to find Lana's smiling face staring back at him, Clark found a frowning Chloe Sullivan eyeing him warily.

"What are you doing in here?" Chloe asked, her tone showing that of her inquisitive instincts.

"I'm wanting to know the same about you," Clark replied smiling, hoping to get her off the subject. Chloe suddenly jumped forward, hugging him tightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay! It's just..." Chloe trailed off, losing her concentration and interest. As she did, Clark jumped up instantly.

"Where's Lana?!" He demanded, but instead of an answer, Chloe pulled Clark by the arm with surprising strength.

"Clark, your chest!!"

To his horror, Clark watched as his bare, muscular chest suddenly became covered by a strange "S" symbol, welted in his skin. He had no idea how to explain it to Chloe. So he decided to simply rush out of the caves. But Chloe grabbed onto him again, this time gripping his broad shoulders, reaching her arms up as he towered over her by almost a foot.

"It's an "S"," Chloe blurted in a whisper, nonchalantly and simply. Then she suddenly screamed, pointing a trembling finger at his broad chest. Clark looked down, and watched as the symbol slowly disappeared, being replaced by smooth skin. In disbelief, Chloe rushed up to him and ran her hands over his pecs, his chest looking like nothing had happened.

"Chloe, I..." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain what she had just seen. "Did you see Lana?"

Mouth dropping open, Chloe glared at him with an incredulous look. "Can you ever think about anything other than our favorite small town girl, Clark?!" She demanded, giving him a hurt look.

"Chloe, it's important! Lana, was here, but something happened, and now she's gone!"

Tapping her foot, Chloe scoffed. "Something happened, eh? Dare I ask what?"

Clark suddenly gripped her shoulders. "Did you see her?!" He asked hoarsely, looking like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Chloe gave a frightened glance.

"No, Clark. I found you here alone and unconscious after your parents told me you rushed off. I thought you might of came here." She stated. "Let me go Clark, you're hurting me!"

Clark's hands shot off Chloe's shoulders, as he gave her a strained look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Is she hurt or something?" Chloe asked, rubbing her sore shoulders tentatively, glancing at Clark. Then she noticed he was gone, disappeared.

"Clark? Clark where are you?"

As the Kents were waiting anxiously, Clark appeared in front of them in an instant.

"How long was I gone?" He demanded, hoping they wouldn't ask him a bunch of questions. They looked at him warily, but then Martha glanced at her watch.

"Only about fifteen minutes, Clark. Why, what's wrong now? Where's Lana?"

Clark gave a hurt look. "I, I lost her. She disappeared when I, uh, blacked out."

Both elder Kents stood up quickly, now extremely worried. But a soft, sweet voice stopped them cold in their tracks.

"Hi, um, can you please help me?"

The three Kents turned around slowly, not believing what they'd heard. Standing in their doorway, clad in a bright pink blouse and faded jeans, a smiling Lana Lang watched them.

"Lana!" Clark cried out, rushing over to the girl and embracing her. Lana fidgeted and pushed on his chest.

"Stop! I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The question hit Clark like a stack of Kryptonite, and he flinched, as if he'd really been hit.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think I've got amnesia. I can't remember anything, not even my name!" Lana gave a helpless smile and shrugged.

Clark stared at her wildly, shaking his head relentlessly.

"No...no, he never said this would happen. _No_!"

Lana jumped back as Clark cried out, and stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you!" She shrieked, and took off into a dash, slamming right into Chloe. Both girls bounced backwards, dropping onto the ground. Clark rushed over to them quickly.

"Lana, there you are!" Chloe shouted exasperatedly, letting Clark help her and Lana up off the ground. "Clark was going crazy, he was real worried."

Lana backed up a couple of steps, glancing from Clark to Chloe.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something. I really don't know who either of you are. Am I, Lana?"

An awkward silence took over. Then Chloe exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Ha, that's a good one, Lana!" She cried hysterically, shaking her head.

"I'm not kidding!" Lana shot back sternly, silencing her giggles. Chloe looked at her oddly.

"Did you hit your head or something, Lana?"

"No, I just woke up and can't remember a thing! Do you, do you two know who I am?" She asked quickly, still glancing between them.

Clark sighed deeply, and hurtfully. "I think we need to have a long talk..."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

As Clark, Chloe, and Lana sat in the Kent's living room, Martha made cups of tea while Jonathan watched the three teens. Clark started off, explaining the first time he met Lana, and all the times he shared. He left out most of the rough parts, focusing on the good times. Chloe filled in at some points as well, still in a cloud of disbelief. As Clark finished the verbal retrospective of Lana's life, Martha brought the tea.

"Wow, that's strange. You know me better than I know myself, Clark." Lana whispered, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah well, he's been obsessed with you for a _long_ time," Chloe joked lightly. Clark gave her a look, but continued to smirk. "So Lana, do you remember any of those kick-ass moves?"

"Kick-ass moves? Like fighting?" Lana questioned, interested.

"Yeah, you really whipped the college dude back almost a year ago. And I've felt your wrath not too long ago. You're pretty intimidating, even without that axe you'd tried to hit me with."

Lana gasped. "I, I attacked you?"

Chloe laughed in shook her head, shuddering at the memory. "Let's just say you weren't thinking straight."

"Right, okay." Then her gaze shifted towards Clark. "Was I ever in love with you, Clark?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and Clark was taken aback by the sudden simple question.

"I, I'm not exactly sure. Yes...and no."

Lana nodded, and stood up, moving toward the door.

"Thank you all for filling me on my forgotten past. I'm not sure how I lost it, but it's nice to know I have friends like you two."

Then she left, leaving everyone in a dazed silence. Clark couldn't help but feel like he'd been knocked on his back, and was being kicked on the ground, helpless and vulnerable.

He had no idea how he would explain any of this to anyone, especially people that rely on Lana or know her well. Clark hoped that maybe she would regain her memories, and that the amnesia was short termed. Despite the new predicament, he was still glad that Lana had been saved. And even though Jor-El's words still hung in his mind like a haunting melody, he was determined to enjoy his time with Lana, and make sure that everything would be all right.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N: **Finally, story complete. Thanks go out to all those readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this story, and THANKS again!!**


End file.
